


I Envy You, I Love You

by youthofpandas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea is a good elder wlw, F/F, Post Timeskip, idk they’re cute and in love, ingrid is a lesbian, they dance and talk about the opera from their supports, well not really but it was before I knew anything about their characters, written prerelease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthofpandas/pseuds/youthofpandas
Summary: Dorothea and Ingrid dance and talk about their conversations and friendship from before the war. It’s something resembling an A Support but it’s explicitly romantic.





	I Envy You, I Love You

“Do you remember the oprea you starred in, all those years ago?” Ingrid breathed into the ear of the girl who was pulled flush against her, the two dancing in fluid motion around and around the empty ballroom.

“And I helped you with your outfit? How could I ever forget?” Dorothea responded, throwing her head back and letting loose a laugh, “You looked so beautiful I could hardly stop myself from kissing you.”

“Imagine how I must have felt when you looked… beyond words… every single day and then you show up in costume,” she hid her face in the crook of her partners neck, “Talk about irresistible.”

“Ingrid! Oh my, I never imagined you could say such a thing!”

“I told myself I would tell the truth tonight, speak what I had refused to let myself so much as think for my whole life.” She closed her eyes and let Dorothea guide her, feet moved on their own. Ingrid might have missed the lessons on how to properly dress but from the moment she could walk she was in dance classes.

“What did you mean by that? What do you want to say?” she asked.

The record was coming to its end, the music softening and coming to a strachy stop.

“Well… A lot of things, really,” she said, raising her head and opening her eyes to look at the woman in front of her, “You are so stunning tonight, Dorothea.”

“The same goes for you, I haven’t told you how much I love the short hair on you yet, but it’s wonderful.” She ran her fingers through Ingrid’s hair, a fond smile on her face. 

“Thank you.” Ingrid brought a hand up to rest atop the hand that rested on one of her warm cheeks. “I wanted to tell you that I… I love you. I have since you helped me with that nobles proposal, I have since I first heard you sing, I have since I first saw you after these long five years, I’ve loved you so much and for so long I—” Ingrid cut off when a sob crawled its way up her throat.

“Ingrid!” she said in shock, “I wish I had known I— The proposal… I hope I didn’t make you think I thought your affections a joke.”

“No, it— It scared me, the idea of marrying a woman. The idea of being truly happy with someone I loved, despite the politics attached to my marriage, despite the fact I had spent my whole life trying to accept the fact I would have to marry a man… It was too much for me, back then.”

“And now?”

“You remember how in that oprea you were the princess, who had found true love, who said screw that prince who would never truly understand me, who embraced the one she loved with her whole heart? She was my hero after I saw it. I had never envied anyone as much as I envied her — envied you.”

“You envied me?” Dorothea grabbed both of Ingrid’s hands in her own.

“Almost as much as I loved you,” she said with a bitter smile.

“Oh, Ingrid…”

“You asked ‘what now?’ and I will answer that with a question of my own,” Ingrid said, dropping to a knee, “Will you marry me, Dorothea, and make me the happiest woman alive?”

“Yes! A thousand times yes!” Dorothea answered, swooping down to meet Ingrid’s lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a LONG time since I wrote this almost as long a time since I’ve read this so I’m hoping for the best here. This is mainly to balance out my serious fics from my joke fics tbh. As always thank you to the server for supporting me even when I clown!
> 
> Edit: I reread their supports and their B support ends pretty.... bad.... just pretend that shit didn’t happen bc Dorothea doesn’t deserve to be characterized as predatory :/


End file.
